Egyptian Angel
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Bakura spends some quality time with Gobaith while her parents take a well deserved break after being kept up all last night. ONE SHOT


Egyptian Angel  
  
Author's Notes: This is the companion piece to "Rain Drops and Lotus Blossoms;" the Egyptian Lullaby is owned by me so is Gobaith and Arora. Bakura and Yami are not owned by me.  
  
Kuba looked up as the window in the baby's room slowly slide open and a figure slipped into the room. The tiger grumbled low in his throat before realizing that he knew the intruder and his growl turned into a purr. The intruder crouched down next to the tiger and scratched it in between the ears. The intruder smiled briefly at the tiger that protected the infant and her parents.   
  
"Good boy Kuba," whispered the individual.   
  
Bakura climbed up the tree silently and quickly, the limbs barely moving thanks to his speed and grace. He stood perched outside the dark window of his cousin's infant daughter's room. Silently he slide the window open and slipped inside shutting the window shut behind him. He never had been a fan of doors much and preferred windows for their convenience; of course he never entered the window of his cousin's room anymore. Bakura smirked remembering one time he had crept into that window and had come upon the Pharaoh and his cousin in the middle of a very passionate sexual encounter. The Pharaoh had been less then pleased with him; Arora had been embarrassed that her cousin had walked in on them.   
  
After he finished paying attention to the large tiger that protected the Pharaoh and his family he straightened up and looked in on the babe his cousin had given birth to around Christmas time. He still, even now found it hard to believe that the child and her mother had survived the experience; hell he was surprised they all had survived the experience. When it had first started he was afraid that the fates would allow the past to repeat itself in a different way since she had not died when she had five thousand years ago. He sighed and gently picked the baby up when it began to stir.   
  
"Well, well little one," said Bakura, picking up the small child and cradling her in his arms. "It would seem that even after keeping your mother up all night you still want her attention. But you will have to wait awhile and suffer through my attention instead and let your mother take her shower. Besides your father is busy on a business call with your Uncle Yugi, the baka Pharaoh probably wouldn't know what to do with you anyways. What?" He asked when the baby gave him a slightly disgruntled look. "You don't like how I talk about your father? Well I am sorry little one, but me and your father never got along in Ancient Egypt and we sure as hell don't get along well now. Oh well, such is life."  
  
Bakura chuckled and began to pace the room carrying the baby who after awhile became less agitated at the tomb robber and began to giggle and squirm; reaching up her chubby little arms trying to grab his wild hair. He smirked and allowed her to grab one of his fingers instead.   
  
"I still can not believe how beautiful you look," commented Bakura a smirk playing across his face. "You look much better then your father, which is a good thing pretty one."  
  
Bakura chuckled when the baby in his arm cooed and started to suck on his finger.   
  
"For some reason you remind me of someone I knew once," said Bakura, taking a seat in the wooden rocking chair. "Yet I know you can not possible be her. Perhaps it is just your innocent face that stole my heart. For you see little one, I may have been the King of Thieves; but she was the Thief of hearts. Shall I tell you about her?" asked Bakura, turning a thoughtful look to the infant in his arms and taking her coo as a yes he launched into the first time he ever meet the girl that stole his heart. "Well, it all began one night, when the moon was full and shining brightly down on Cario….."  
  
The Tale  
  
The full moon, Chons, hung high in the night sky shinning down upon the small city in all its beauty and glory. Bakura crept silently along on the roof tops; he was in the upper side of the city looking for any houses without all the lamps burning. He smiled when he saw one large house with some of the lamps out in one of the rooms. He landed lightly on a balcony and crept past the light blue gauzy curtains blowing ever so gently in the wind. He moved silent as a cat into the room and noticed that there was only one lamp on and it rested beside the bed on a small table of ebony wood. He saw something glittering next to the lamp and went over to investigate it.   
  
The thief slipped silently up to the bed and reached for the trinket glittering on the table. It was an average size trinket and easily fit into the palm of his hand and was rather light despite the way it looked. It was in the form of a disk with a smooth ruby in the center. He stared down at it and ran her thumb over its surface enjoying how it felt under his skin.   
  
"What are you doing in my room?!" demanded an enraged feminine voice.   
  
Bakura jerked his head to the side and saw a young woman staring up at him her silk sheets wrapped around her body. Her brown hair pulled back into a long braid hanging down her back and her wide brown eyes stared at him still hazy from sleep.   
  
"Give me back my pin!" she demanded her eyes becoming more focused with her rage.  
  
"Why should I?" asked Bakura, tossing the pin into the air and catching it. "Finders, keepers after all."  
  
"Give me back my pin," said the female her voice strained.  
  
"No," said Bakura, heading for the balcony.   
  
"That was my mother's pin and I want it back!" demanded the girl getting up off her bed and following him.  
  
"Woman," he began, whirling around and nearly slamming into her.  
  
"My name is Arashi, not woman!"  
  
"Woman," continued Bakura. "It is not a very good idea to follow a thief much less YELL at one!"  
  
"I want the pin!"  
  
"No."  
  
"GUARDS!" she screamed. "GUA… mmm!"  
  
Bakura growled when she started to scream for the guards and grabbed hold of her slamming his lips down on to hers to silence her. When he was sure he had shocked her into silence he shoved her away from him and hurried away into the night the moment the guards burst into the room.  
  
End Tale  
  
"And that little one is how I meet the woman that would have been your aunt," said Bakura, before adding as an after thought. "Of course she would have been your aunt had you and her survived. Oh well," said Bakura sighing softly. "That is all in the past."  
  
Bakura opened his mouth to say more when he heard noises coming from his cousin's bedroom' curious he placed the baby back in her crib and moved to the window shutting it and locking it before moving towards the door. Making sure to lock the baby's door incase someone had entered the house to keep them away from the child. He slipped down the hall removing some blades from his belt and heading towards Arora's room. He didn't see anyone in the bedroom but he could hear noises from the shower; he moved silently and looked inside the bathroom and froze when he saw the Pharaoh taking Arora in her rare and she seemed to be enjoying this.   
  
He sighed and slipped back into the bedroom and made his way back into the baby's room being sure to pick the lock so he wouldn't scare the baby. When he silently opened the door he saw the baby staring at him and sucking on the railing of the crib.   
  
"I don't think your mother would appreciate you doing that," said Bakura, picking up the baby and taking a seat in the rocking chair again. "You need to get some sleep and the only way I know might work to get you to sleep is a song that my woman sang to me one time. Now I am no where near as good a singer as she is but here goes. Egyptian Moon/Lord of the Night/Watch over us/Lady Isis/Mistress of Magic and light stand by us/Lady Bast/Guardian of the cats/We worship your children along side you/Lord Ra/Great Sun/Shine upon us/We are your children/Do not destroy us."  
  
As the final words of the first versus died away Bakura noticed that the baby girl was asleep; smiling softly he picked up the baby and placed her back into the crib placing the blanket over her body.   
  
"Sleep well little one," he whispered, before disappearing out the window and into the night.   
  
THE END ?sid=189 


End file.
